Le plus beau salaud
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Duo a tout fait pour ne pas qu'on s'approche de son japonais [qui n'était pas le sien] sans qu'on le soupçonne de quoi que ce soit. La fin justifie les moyens ? C'est bien vrai.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Le plus beau salaud  
Genre : Heero/Duo, _romantchiku_, et blablabla  
Note de l'auteur : si je vous dis la véritable identité de cette fic, vous la liriez pas XD alors à vous de voir ! (j'encourage la lecture évidemment, même si c'est long)  
Note 2 : je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé pour mon dernier os, et je vous embrasse très fort !

* * *

**Le plus beau salaud**

D'une main fine aux longs doigts gracieux, il prit délicatement la petite boîte elliptique de bonbons pour l'ouvrir et y extraire une petite boule blanche et lisse.

Il referma la boîte et la posa exactement où elle était, au millimètre près.

Il fit rouler sur sa paume la boule blanche, et la suivit des yeux.

Ayant fini de jouer avec, et avant qu'elle ne commence à fondre sur sa paume chaude, il la prit entre le pouce et l'index de son autre main et l'inséra entre ses lèvres fermes.

-

J'imaginais qu'à présent il la suçotait avec sa langue pour mieux apprécier le goût qu'elle divulguait dans sa bouche.

Elle devait aller à droite, puis à gauche, serrée entre sa langue et son palet, glissant jusqu'à sa joue gauche, puis faisant un cercle sur sa langue, allant se coincer contre sa joue droite, dans une sensualité telle qu'on ne voit presque pas qu'il a ce bonbon dans la bouche.

-

Il était venu là pour chercher des dossiers, et il fouillait maintenant le bureau en pagaille - le mien - dans le calme et la sérénité, parce qu'il a l'habitude de mes habitudes.

Il a l'habitude de me voir tout sortir et tout éparpiller, et il sait que je travaille mieux quand j'ai tout sous les yeux.

Il sait que quand je range un jour, le lendemain le bureau est dans le même état.

Il a l'habitude de me voir le nez dans dix papiers et dossiers différents, faisant dix choses différentes en même temps.

Parce qu'il sait que j'ai l'habitude de m'y prendre toujours en retard, du coup ça me fait accélérer le mouvement.

-

Je ne suis pas comme lui.

Je suis son opposé.

-

Il est ordonné, son bureau est rangé tous les jours, et il fait les choses dés que possible, ce qui fait qu'il n'est jamais en retard dans son travail.

Je suis brouillon, mon bureau est constamment envahit de montagnes de chemises, classeurs, feuilles volantes, et je me grouille de tout boucler à la dernière minute.

Mon appartement serait dans le même état que mon bureau s'il n'y habitait pas.

De même que ma chambre.

Parce que ma chambre c'est aussi sa chambre.

Mon appartement, c'est notre appartement.

-

Je passe les mains sur ma figure, un peu fatigué, et me frotte les yeux. Ca fait depuis près de cinq heures que je bosse non-stop, et j'en ai un peu marre. J'ai les neurones en ébullition.

La suite attendra.

La suite attend toujours quand il vient ne serait ce qu'une seconde dans ma pièce de travail.

Et son travail aussi attend quand il vient me déranger.

-

Après m'être étiré, je me lève, lui agrippe doucement sa chemise au niveau de ses hanches et l'attire contre moi.

Il me regarde un peu de haut.

Je le déteste depuis qu'il a prit quatre centimètres de plus que moi alors que les asiatiques sont normalement plus petits que les occidentaux d'au moins une demi tête.

Ou alors je me déteste de m'être arrêté de grandir après la guerre.

Aux dernières nouvelles, un Américain qui fait du basket est plus petit qu'un Japonais qui fait de l'arme de poing ?

-

Nos nez se frôlent et nos souffles s'unissent.

Apparemment, lui aussi en a marre de bosser. Il prend sa pause.

Il prend des pauses depuis qu'il sait qu'on partage les mêmes sentiments.

On travaille dans le même QG pour la même coopérative, et même le dimanche chez nous alors qu'on est sensé se décontracter parce qu'on est des bosseurs acharnés, même si on a chacun une manière différente de bosser avec acharnement.

-

La petite boule blanche au goût de violette n'a toujours pas été finie, et je sais qu'il aime la croquer dés qu'elle est assez petite et qu'il n'y a pratiquement plus rien à sucer, et que le goût se fait moins fort.

-

Nos fronts se touchent. Nos paupières se ferment à moitié.

-

Je n'aime pas ces bonbons.

Je préfère les bonbons purement commerciaux, contrairement à lui.

Il achète ses bonbons par internet, et ils sont 100 naturels.

Moi j'achète les miens au supermarché, et ils sont 200 chimiques.

-

Ses mains vont s'égarer dans mon dos, les miennes se posent sur ses omoplates.

Ses mains félines me caressent et me serrent contre son torse puissant.

Une de ses jambes s'introduit entre les miennes sans être oppressante ni insistante.

Ma tête se penche un peu, mes paumières se ferment complètement et mes lèvres taquinent les siennes alors qu'il fini son bonbon.

Je l'entend qui le croque et quelques secondes après, après avoir avalé ce qu'il en restait, il répond à mes lèvres en déposant pleinement les siennes dessus.

-

Il sait que je n'aime pas le goût de ses bonbons, mais il sait aussi que je ne résiste pas à sa bouche.

Et son propre goût l'emporte toujours sur la petite boule blanche à la forme plutôt ronde mais pas tout à fait égale.

Il a l'habitude de prendre quelques unes de ces boules chaque fin d'après midi, et il en laisse une boîte dans pratiquement chaque pièce.

La boîte n'est pas moche ni grosse, et je laisse bien traîner des affaires dans l'appartement moi aussi. Il n'est pas une femme de ménage et n'est pas maniaque.

Tant que c'est pas le bazar, il ne dit rien.

Il aime le rangement, mais n'est pas méticuleux. Il ne pinaille pas sur les détails.

-

Nos lèvres se séparent avec un petit bruit discret que j'aime entendre quand c'est avec lui que je le fais.

Puisque de toute façon, je ne le fais qu'avec lui.

Ses lèvres sont fermes et toujours agréables à goûter, même si il vient juste de manger un petit bonbon que je n'aime pas.

Son nez effleure ma peau et je sens son souffle chaud contre elle.

Un nez droit qui hume silencieusement mon parfum comme j'inhale le sien voluptueusement.

-

Il est parfait. Je lui ai déjà dis. Je continue à lui dire et à le penser très fort, même s'il n'aime pas recevoir ce genre de compliment qu'il juge de « facile ».

Il est parfait. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est facile.

Il n'aime pas la facilité, et ça tombe bien, ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup non plus. Comme quoi, sur ce coup là on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il aime que je lui dise que je l'aime quand les moments sont forts.

-

J'aime l'entendre crier mon nom quand il me fait l'amour.

Sa façon de dire « Je t'aime » est tout à fait différente que la mienne. Il l'insinue dans ses gestes. Il ne sait pas bien parler.

Après l'amour, il se met sur le dos pour que je m'allonge sur lui et que je pose ma tête contre son torse musclé, sur ses pectoraux robustes.

Il me caresse la nuque quand il n'a pas défait ma natte, il fait glisser ses doigts dans mes longs cheveux si c'est le cas.

On chuchote des fois.

On plaisante d'autres fois.

Et sinon on ne dis rien. On se contente juste de sentir l'autre sous la paume de nos mains, et sous nos doigts.

-

Ses lèvres reviennent capturer doucement les miennes, et cette fois une langue s'y insinue entre. J'ouvre la bouche pour la laisser entrer et pour la suçoter comme elle a suçoté le bonbon.

C'est un bonbon à la violette. Il en a à tous les goûts.

Mon plus que détesté est la lavande. Il le sait, et en prend au bureau.

C'est le seul endroit où l'on ne s'embrasse pas.

-

J'aime écouter son cœur quand nous sommes dans notre position préférée après l'amour.

Parce qu'il est athlétique, donc son cœur bat très lentement quand il est calmé.

Son battement sourd me berce, m'apaise, et me fait oublier tout.

Je ferme les yeux. Nos ventres l'un contre l'autre. Bassin contre bassin. Nos jambes entremêlées.

-

Il m'a fallut du temps pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais envers lui et ce qu'il me faisait comme effet.

Il a fallut du temps pour que je comprenne qu'il était dans la même galère que moi.

Lui il s'enfermait dans son bureau et/ou s'explosait les yeux sur son ordinateur, et moi je me défoulait au footing ou je me noyais dans mes rapports et mes dossiers urgents en retard.

Et puis il y avait toutes ces filles qui tournaient autour de lui comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel.

Relena, c'était de loin la moins pire. Et pourtant c'était un cas. Je croyais que, elle éliminée après la guerre car trop dans ses affaires politiques, je n'aurait pas de problème à l'approcher.

Mais non.

Après elle, il y a eu Hilde.

---

Hilde, ma meilleure amie qui est devenu ma meilleure ennemie le jour où elle m'a annoncé qu'elle en pinçait pour lui.

Alors qu'il était venu chez moi pour qu'on finisse un dossier important (à l'époque on n'habitait pas ensemble puisqu'on n'était pas ensemble), elle est passée me voir pour papoter, mais ne savait pas qu'Heero était là.

Ca faisait depuis la fin de la guerre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

Elle s'est excusée et a dit qu'elle allait repartir puisqu'elle dérangeait.

Moi, bon prince, je lui ai proposé comme un con de rester l'après midi comme elle avait fait un long voyage rien que pour me voir.

Finalement, comme ça faisait quelques mois qu'on ne s'était pas eut au téléphone, j'ai abandonné le dossier et j'ai discuté avec Hilde. Heero nous a rejoint dans notre conversation.

A la fin de l'après midi, au moment de partir, elle m'a glissé à l'oreille avec un sourire taquin :

« Dis… j'avais jamais remarqué que Heero était aussi mignon… »

_J'avais jamais remarqué que t'étais__ aussi conne._

-

Je l'ai détestée à partir de la seconde où elle m'a dit ça, en partant le sourire aux lèvres, croyant que j'étais content pour elle, croyant que j'étais son complice.

La fille chouette que j'adorais est devenue une petite peste prétentieuse que je ne voulais plus voir, surtout quand elle était avec Heero.

Déjà parce que c'était une fille, et que je ne savais pas que Heero ne s'intéressait pas aux filles.

Si Hilde n'était pas super jolie pendant la guerre avec sa coiffure qui ressemblait au style de Heero au même âge, elle avait quand même une bonne bouille.

La bonne bouille en grandissant s'est efféminée et l'adolescente s'est changée en femme comme un bouton de fleur qui s'éclot. La bonne bouille est devenue une belle gueule.

Des yeux pétillants et espiègles, un visage chaleureux, un corps élancé, une poitrine parfaite ni trop grosse ni trop plate. Et je savais que les Japonais attachent une forte importance pour la poitrine.

Elle est devenue mignonne.

Et je la détestais en partie pour ça.

-

L'autre partie parce que comme elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être une bonne amie de Heero, à partir du jour où les deux se sont rencontré chez moi, elle s'est débrouillée pour se libérer plus souvent, à venir chez moi plus souvent ou carrément à venir dans notre QG pour « passer le bonjour à Heero en même temps qu'à toi ».

Ses visites se multipliaient, ses discutions avec Heero aussi, mais avec moi, diminuaient.

Les sujets de conversations avec moi bifurquaient toujours à Heero.

Heero ceci, Heero cela. Il est trop beau Heero. Comme il doit être sexy sans ses vêtements ! Sa peau doit être douce. Gnagnagna.

-

Après sont venues les questions à foutre des baffes à celui (celle en l'occurrence) qui les pose :

« -Tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? »

« -Est-ce qu'il parle de moi ? »

« -Tu sais pas s'il voudrait sortir avec moi ? »

_Putain… ta gueule… _

Et moi je subissais ça, sans lui montrer que je l'avais vu le premier et que j'étais déjà dessus alors c'est même pas la peine de me demander de t'aider, ma poule.

On est rivaux, même si tu le sais pas.

Je suis devenu une marionnette, un pion pour qu'elle puisse se rapprocher de lui.

Et ça a fait « tilt » dans ma tête quand j'ai su qu'ils s'étaient échangés leur numéro de portable sans que je ne sois au courant.

-

J'ai décidé d'agir. Ca allait trop loin pour moi.

Pas assez pour elle.

Et le jour où Hilde est passée chez moi alors qu'il n'y avait pas Heero, et qu'elle m'a annoncé « Ca y'est. Je me suis décidée. Demain, je lui demander de sortir avec moi. », je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus en paroles agressives, malgré moi. Je me suis emporté alors que ce n'était pas vraiment prévu.

Hilde a été très, très surprise de ma réaction (autant que moi) et n'a pas fait le rapport que j'ai agit en pure jalousie.

_So sorry darling, I'm gonna break your sugar heart._

_flashback_

_« -Putain mais tu vois pas qu'il en a rien à battre de toi ?! T'arrêtes pas de le coller, merde !_

_-Mais… on s'entend super bien et il…_

_-Mais non ! Il est gentil c'est tout, il est pas du genre à remballer les gens quand on le colle trop au cul !_

_-Attends mais calme toi ! En plus je sais très bien que quand il n'aime pas une personne il la remballe, si ! Regarde Relena !_

_-Il a changé, Hilde ! Je le connais, c'est plus le même ! Et Relena c'est du passé !_

_-Je… je suis sûre qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi !_

_-Mais t'es vraiment conne ! Ou t'es aveugle peut être_

_-Duo… !_

_-J'y crois pas qu'il ait pu te faire penser une seconde que t'aies une chance avec lui. C'est complètement mort ma pauvre ! T'es pas son genre du tout !_

_-Je… !_

_-Laisse tomber, tu te prendras un râteau. Il te considère pas comme tu le penses._

_-Tu es monstrueux… »_

_fin du flashback_

Puis elle a été très, très blessée.

Elle est partie en pleurs et depuis on ne se revoit plus.

Et le coup de grâce inconsciemment par Heero : il a viré son numéro de son portable comme ça lui prenait de la place pour rien.

_Bye bye, Hilde._

J'ai brisé une amitié forte pour lui.

Mais je ne le regrette en rien. Je me suis consolé en me disant que de toute façon, je savais qu'elle changeait de copain tous les ans.

_Winner : Duo._

---

Je me délecte de sa langue à la violette.

Son goût est sucré, et curieusement je me mets à penser que je devrais essayer de manger les confiseries qu'il prend plaisir à en prendre partout, juste pour voir si c'est lui qui rend leur goût délicieux ou si c'est le bonbon qui est délicieux.

Je n'en ai goûté qu'un une fois (justement c'est celui à la lavande), et je l'ai trouvé tellement dégueulasse que j'en ai déduis que tous les autres de la gamme étaient dégueulasses.

Par principe, je n'ai plus touché à ces bonbons là. Par principe, j'ai décidé que je n'aimais pas les bonbons aux arômes naturels.

Pourtant, dans la bouche de mon Japonais, ils ont une très bonne saveur.

---

Hilde éliminée, j'ai cru souffler un peu. J'ai pu continuer de vivre sans angoisse permanente qu'un jour Heero me dise « Désolé, je ne peux pas venir chez toi pour finir ce rapport, j'ai promis à ma copine de la voir. ».

Mais je me suis bien trompé.

Je ne savais pas que ce n'était que le début d'une armada de filles toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres puisque celles qui postulaient au titre de « petite amie officielle de Heero » étaient évidemment des filles plutôt canon, les autres se contentant de le regarder de loin avec envie.

Après Hilde, j'ai perdu le sourire quand j'ai entendu les trois secrétaires de Heero parler de lui.

Les secrétaires personnelles de Heero.

Bon, ce sont aussi les miennes (les nôtres plutôt), mais elles étaient toutes les trois en compétition.

Et des femmes en compétition sur un seul gars… c'est mauvais signe. TRES mauvais signe.

-

Il fallait les voir (et surtout les entendre) quand il y avait Heero dans le périmètre, avec leurs sourires entre elles qui voulaient dire « Vous avez vu les filles ? J'ai marqué un point ! ».

Et les secrétaires, au même prix que Hilde, étaient vraiment mignonnes aussi.

Des habits toujours à la dernière mode aux couleurs bariolées sans être ridicules, et des beaux décolletés. Des cheveux bruns, blond et châtains, attachés en chignon ou en demi queue de cheval, sans aucune bosse ni un seul cheveu rebelle. Un air sérieux mais plutôt attirant. Une touche de maquillage qui soulignait des yeux toujours à l'affût et une bouche pulpeuse sans que ça soit trop exagéré. Et le détail qui tue, des lunettes à l'armature fine, rectangulaires et noires, la touche finale qui les rendaient sexy.

Et elles étaient trois.

Trois contre un, c'est pas loyal !

-

Contre trois secrétaires personnelles en chaleur, j'étais défavorisé. J'ai du utiliser un moyen moins brutal et plus calculé, pour en plus ne pas être démasqué. Si mon franc-parler à été efficace avec Hilde, il n'allait pas l'être avec des assoiffées de potins/radios ambulantes/commère à l'état pur qu'étaient ces trois secrétaires sexy mais pas idiotes pour autant. Si je leur rentrais dans le lard, ça allait se retourner contre moi. Et là, adieux ma réputation dans la boîte. Je précise que mon homosexualité est secrète.

Non, il me fallait un plan plus subtil, plus discret, beaucoup plus discret, pour que je ne sois soupçonné de rien.

Un truc qui les aurait mis sur le chemin de pensée « C'est fichu, nous n'avons aucune chance avec lui… ». Un truc qui les aurait fait réfléchir d'elles même et se rendre compte qu'elles étaient hors course.

-

Ce truc, j'en ai eu l'idée alors que j'étais allé les voir un jour pour je ne sais plus quoi (sûrement pour leur faire prendre un rendez-vous important pour moi), dans leur bureau.

Tout d'un coup.

J'étais à un de leurs scanners en train de scanner une feuille quand elles ont commencé à parler entre elles, sûrement parce qu'elles pensaient que j'allais dire à Heero « Tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Isabelle/Marie/Stéphanie parce qu'elles sont à fond sur toi ».

_Nan mais que dalle, ouais._

Elles ont parlé de Heero et de ses exploits, ont gloussé comme des dindes amoureuses, sans oublier de vérifier, par des coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets (mais qui ne l'étaient pas) si je ne tendais pas l'oreille.

Ce que je faisais, évidemment. Pas trop le choix.

Et un moment alors que j'étais le nez dans mon planning j'ai sortis :

« -J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une petite copine. »

_Secrétaires, 1__er__ round : A terre._

-

Divulguer une fausse rumeur soit disant ne venant pas de nous. L'arme fatale contre ce genre de concurrence. Ca leur a bien cloué le bec.

Et elles n'ont plus joué à « celle qui drague le plus Heero » quand il était avec elles.

Heero n'a même pas remarqué qu'elles étaient devenu moroses. Pourtant ça se voyait bien.

-

Mais un jour j'ai vraiment eu peur. J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais fin fini et démasqué.

Un jour, alors qu'on était tous les deux avec elles et au moment où on allait sortir de la pièce, une d'elles lui a balancé :

« -Elle a de la chance celle que vous avez choisi… »

_Oups…_

-

Heero a légèrement froncé les sourcils et a relevé la tête vers elle, attendant des détails. Elle n'a rien dit et a baissé la tête, comme les deux autres.

Puis on est sortit sans un mot et il s'est tourné vers moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni comment réagir, alors j'ai fait l'ultra étonné et j'ai fais de grands yeux.

_flashback_

_-Duo, qu'est ce qu'elle entend par là ?_

_Panique, panique._

_Quelque chose à dire… maintenant !_

_-Quoi ??? Tu as une copine et tu m'as rien dis ???_

_-Mais… pas du tout._

_-Ami indigne. Et dire que je t'ai invité pour l'apéro samedi soir._

_-Tsss…_

_fin du flashback_

_Secrétaires, 2__nd__ round : KO._

Ca n'a pas été plus loin que ça. Il n'a pas cherché plus. Il s'en foutait en fait. Curieusement, personne n'en a reparlé. Enfin, ni lui ni moi n'a entendu des rumeurs après, certainement parce que tout le monde se taisait.

C'est Monsieur Yui, un pilier de la boîte, alors s'ils tenaient à garder leur place, il fallait rester à sa place. On n'est pas au Loft Story non plus.

Et quelque part, Heero ça l'arrangeait bien que les femmes ne lui court pas dans les pattes dans le bureau. Au bureau, on bosse. C'est son dicton.

_Winner : Duo._

---

Si je l'ai aujourd'hui dans mes bras, si je suis en train de l'emballer, je ne sais pas si je l'ai vraiment mérité. Mais je m'en fous. Oh oui, je m'en tape royalement.

Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ca peut paraître con de dire ça à 25 ans quand on est un mec qui a bien baisé avec tous les mecs qu'il pouvaient dans sa jeunesse.

Pourtant, là je sais que c'est la bonne. Je sais qu'avant je ne baisais que pour le fun. Et je ne me suis jamais battu pour un mec.

Celles que j'ai affronté pour avoir Heero, je les ai chassé sans aucune culpabilité. Je les ai irradié de son carnet d'adresse sans éprouver le moindre sentiment de pitié pour elles.

---

La femme suivante qui a été ma concurrente après les secrétaires a été…

Attention les yeux et les oreilles…

Dorothy Catalonia.

Eh si.

Et cette garce, contrairement à Hilde et aux secrétaires, a utilisé un appât. Et j'ai bien cru que Heero allait le mordre.

Et puis, non, Dorothy n'est plus comme pendant la guerre elle non plus. Elle est devenue elle aussi férocement aguichante.

-

Déjà, elle a abandonné ses doubles affreux sourcils qui font peur. Son expression sur son visage est devenue douce. Elle s'habillait très classe, et mettait en valeur ses jambes fines avec des jupes courtes sans être provocantes, et sa taille svelte. Portait des chaussures à talon qui lui affinissait le pied et la cheville, et mine de rien c'était ça aussi un petit détail qui attire l'œil. Elle montrait sa peau laiteuse et impeccable aussi souvent que possible et un rien la faisait rire.

Mais c'était surtout une femme très intelligente, et je savais que les gens intelligents attiraient Heero car on était souvent entouré de personnes à mono neurone.

Dorothy l'a d'abord épaté avec sa culture générale presque aussi développée que lui.

Elle l'a attiré lors de visites officielles et non officielles au Royaume de Sank parce qu'en plus elle était la secrétaire générale.

Et elle l'a finalement commercialement, financièrement et politiquement convaincu pendant ses propres visites au QG.

Oh vous vous rendez compte ! Mademoiselle Catalonia en personne dans le bureau des Monsieur Yui (et monsieur Maxwell) en train de discuter avec lui ! Blaaaablablabla.

-

Bon… j'étais un peu sceptique car tout ça, c'était pas clair. Les affaires, les affaires… mouais… Mais j'avais raison de garder un œil sur elle.

Et pour cause. J'ai retrouvé sur le bureau de Heero une lettre (non ouverte mais que j'ai ouvert) destiné pour lui, écrite de sa main qui lui proposait de un : un contrat avec le royaume de Sank pour je ne sais plus quoi, mais un truc vraiment intéressant auquel Heero ne résisterait pas.

De deux : si jamais il acceptait, un rendez-vous dans le restaurant le plus branché et le plus romantique du Royaume de Sank pour signer le contrat.

Pour une seule condition : elle n'a qu'une seule parole. S'il ne vient pas, elle considèrerait qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison qu'ils ne se voient.

-

On signe pas des contrats dans un resto où des dizaines de couples fêtent leur x années d'union, se fiancent ou se marient chaque mois.

-

Ce que j'ai fait ?

Très simple. Mais aussi très salaud.

La lettre était posée sur son bureau (dans nôtre bureau) et il n'était pas là. Cachetée, elle était sans défense.

Je l'ai ouverte. Je l'ai lue. Je l'ai roulée en boule que j'ai jeté dans ma corbeille à papier.

Ni vu, ni connu.

La lettre, personne d'autre que moi ne l'a lu.

Heero n'en a rien su, n'est pas allé au rendez-vous de Dorothy, et celle-ci a coupé tous les ponts avec lui quelques temps plus tard comme par enchantement.

_Game over, Dorothy._

-

Au début il a été vraiment déçu de ce brutal changement d'attitude venant de la « belle blonde », comme l'appelait en cachette le personnel de la boîte de Heero (le personnel de Heero, mais la boîte n'est pas à lui). Il n'a pas comprit et elle ne s'est pas expliquée, pensant qu'il était assez intelligent pour trouver des explications tout seul parce que pensant qu'il avait eu la lettre.

Lettre qu'elle n'a même pas eu l'idée de lui reparler.

Les secrétaires ont cessé d'enregistrer les rendez-vous et les coups de téléphone venant d'elle.

Et puis ça a été le plat.

_Winner : Duo._

---

Je suis un chacal ?

Je l'avoue. Oui.

Je suis un avare qui garde jalousement son trésor.

Je suis un salaud qui n'hésite pas à expulser de la bataille des femmes fragiles sans que personne ne sache que je suis à l'origine de toutes les « déceptions amoureuses », comme le dit en cachette le personnel, de Heero.

Je suis un requin qui tourne silencieusement et à distance autour d'un beau morceau de viande.

Je suis « le virus des touches (sous-entendues pseudo amoureuses) ratées ».

Et je. M'en. Fous.

-

Maintenant, ça fait depuis deux ans et un mois que je suis avec lui, et franchement, tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à là ne peut que me faire me féliciter moi-même.

Pour me narguer, il aime me prendre entre ses lèvres ma lèvre supérieure. Ca conforte l'idée qu'il a quatre centimètres de plus que moi, ça veut dire qu'il est plus grand, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas à la même hauteur que moi.

Et moi pour me défendre de cet affront que malgré tout j'aime, j'enfile ma main sous sa chemise, mais je promène seulement l'extrémité de mes doigts sur sa peau satinée.

Ca le fait frissonner, ça m'excite, et c'est là qu'il avale ma bouche entièrement.

-

Le goût de violette commence à s'estomper, et je happe sa langue pour avoir encore un peu du goût sucré.

Je ne résiste pas au sucre.

Et je ne résiste pas non plus quand ses bras me serrent contre lui, enroulés autour de ma taille.

Il cherche à m'avoir encore plus près de lui, si c'est possible.

Mes mains sur ses omoplates migrent sur sa nuque pour l'une, dans ses cheveux pour l'autre.

---

Je n'avais pas vu le pire.

LA pire.

La pire de toutes.

La plus dangereuse de toutes.

Tout chez elle était… parfait.

-

Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Hilde, éliminée. Les secrétaires, éliminées. Dorothy, éliminée. Toutes des prétendantes redoutables, et pourtant, ELLE les battait de loin.

C'est bien simple, lui et elle formait le « couple de l'année », catalogués dans le guisness book du couple parfait, par le personnel de la boîte.

C'est pour dire, même les secrétaires tremblaient. C'est la guerre féminine entre elles et ELLE.

-

Elle, directrice de la première boîte de L1 (rien que ça), diplômée de l'école la plus prestigieuse de la colonie, millionnaire, et ultra. Ultra. ULTRA craquante.

Pourquoi ultra ? Pourquoi parfaite ?

Logique.

Habillée de tailleurs chics et chers qui faisait ressortir chaque parcelle de son corps.

Une silhouette mince. Des courbes d'un corps ondulées. Un corps pas très grand, mais ni petit, et très bien proportionné.

Des jambes fines, des mollets à croquet.

Une poitrine correcte et bien dessinée. Des seins qu'on devine ferme.

Des cheveux noirs de jais, mi-longs, lissent, souvent tirés en arrière et attachés en queue de cheval. Des lèvres pleines. Et des yeux…

Des yeux sombres.

Des yeux prenants.

Des yeux…

… en amandes.

-

_Oh my god._

Ma plus grande rivale a été une Japonaise. Qui d'autre ? Qui à par une Japonaise peut être plus proche d'un Japonais ?

Elle avait tout pour elle. Pas seulement le physique, celui d'une chanteuse de j-pop, mais elle était aussi extrêmement intelligente, captivante, toujours avec un léger sourire qui faisait fondre tout le monde.

Elle savait parler de tout et de rien. Elle savait faire durer la conversation. Elle savait même en engager une nouvelle avec Heero.

Elle savait tout faire.

Et Heero…

-

Heero parlait avec elle.

Il souriait avec elle.

Il riait avec elle.

Ils n'avaient pas seulement la maîtrise du commerce, de la finance et de la politique en commun. Non, non. Ils avaient bien plus. Ils avaient la langue. Ils avaient les coutumes. Ils avaient la culture. Ils avaient la colonie en commun.

Même si Heero vivait à présent sur Terre, il se souvenait très bien de toutes ses années passées sur L1.

Heero et moi nous sommes compris au bout d'un an. Heero et elle se sont compris au bout d'un mois.

Ils avaient des tas de points communs, et parlaient exclusivement en japonais.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, ou très peu car j'avais des bases. Mais seulement les bases.

Heero ne m'expliquait pas. Quand je lui demandais « Vous avez parlé de quoi là ? », il me répondait « De trucs. ».

Ca voulait dire « C'est pas tes oignons ».

Et il s'est progressivement passé le même scénario qu'avec Dorothy, mais en pire. Car la Japonaise et lui ne parlait pas seulement affaires. Ils parlaient de leur vie privée.

-

Au bout de six mois, je les ai trouvé dans notre bureau… je ne dis pas près à s'embrasser, mais presque. Enfin, c'est comme ça que j'ai interprété.

Elle était à demi assise sur son bureau et il était à coté d'elle, presque face à elle. Ses yeux l'incitaient à être encore plus proche.

J'ai tiré la sonnette d'alarme.

-

Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça.

A l'époque, je ne savais pas les intentions de Heero et j'ai eu très mal au cœur.

Alors il a fallut faire quelque chose. Et pas n'importe quoi. La barre était placée très haute. Elle avait très bien calculé son coup. La « Japo-niai-se » DEVAIT être supprimée.

J'ai alors imaginé quelque chose de pire que mes coups de chances précédents.

Il fallait manigancer une stratégie d'attaque dissimulée.

-

J'ai employé les grands moyens.

J'ai acheté une imprimante spécialisée dans le développement de photos, à très haute qualité, et très chère. J'ai vraiment pris le must dernier cri.

J'ai fouillé dans mon laptop mes dossiers photos dans lequel il y avait des photos de Heero, des photos de Heero et moi, des photos de Heero et Quatre, des photos de Heero et Trowa, ect.

J'en ai choisi quelques unes.

Puis, c'est là que j'ai pensé à Hilde car j'ai choisi une photo d'elle et moi alors qu'on s'embrassait (photo souvenir d'un pari à la con).

J'ai mis trois nuits, en cachette, pour faire un montage.

Après ces trois nuits, j'ai imprimé le montage qui donnait maintenant Hilde dans les bras de Heero, celui-ci la serrant très fort contre lui, et tous deux en train de se rouler un patin.

Mon montage était très réussi. Et j'ai rajouté, en prenant bien soin de changer d'écriture, d'inscrire une petite note au dos.

« With love, from your princess. »

Et une date très récente.

Le tour était pratiquement joué.

-

La semaine d'après, Heero nous annonçait qu'il partait en voyage d'affaire sur L3 quelques jours plus tard. Et sa petite Japonaise était sur Terre. Elle prenait plaisir à rester dans la boîte, au plus grand plaisir des hommes, à la plus grande détresse des femmes, car Heero le lui avait permit.

Moi, bon hypocrite, je répondais à ses sourires avec un visage chaleureux, et avec une seule arrière pensée.

_Pétasse._

Et je me consolais à l'idée du plan que j'avais confectionné.

-

Heero partit pour son voyage d'affaire.

Dés qu'il fut partit, je mis sur son bureau un beau cadre que j'avais acheté pour l'occasion avec la photo montage dedans.

Photo truquée qui ne pouvait être vu quand on entre le bureau, car innocemment tournée vers celui qui s'assit à ce bureau. Par contre, le cadre était bien choisi pour attirer l'attention. Un cadre qui veut être discret tout en capturant l'œil avec ses contours épais et noirs.

La Japonaise, quand elle entra dans le bureau deux jours plus tard, remarqua tout de suite le cadre.

Je l'observai.

Je cachai un sourire derrière mon ordinateur.

-

Elle ne se gêna pas pour aller tout doucement derrière le bureau, curieuse, légère, silencieuse. Ma présence ne la dérangeait pas. Je n'existais même pas pour elle. C'est à peine si elle avait remarqué que j'étais là. C'était aussi le bureau de Heero, donc elle se sentait chez elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre de face.

Elle vit la photo truquée.

Son habituel petit sourire diminua d'un degré.

-

Elle prit lentement le cadre entre ses longs doigts terminés par des longs ongles manucurés et vernis.

Son sourire perdit encore un degré.

Elle observa longuement la photo.

Et son sourire disparut petit à petit.

-

Et bien sûr, comme toute femme jalouse, elle fit quelque chose de tout à fait indiscret et typique, mais je l'avais prévu.

Elle enleva la photo du cadre pour regarder derrière.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas sourire quand elle découvrit le petit mot doux et la date récente derrière la fausse photo.

Encore un degré en moins sur son sourire crispé qui n'existait en fait plus.

-

_Echec à la __Japonaise._

-

Elle remit soigneusement la photo dans le cadre.

Elle reposa le cadre à sa place, sans faire de bruit.

Je la vis déglutir.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Je pu librement savourer la victoire, la plus dure de toute, silencieusement en me laissant aller sur ma chaise à roulette, et en fermant les yeux, les mains sur les accoudoirs. Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Un sentiment d'être génial.

-

Je sortis de mon bureau peu de temps après, sous le faux prétexte d'avoir des documents à faire photocopier. Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller vois mes trois secrétaires qui étaient, et ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu comme ça, joyeuses.

_flashback_

_« -Et comme je vous ai dis, je l'ai vu sortir des toilettes avec son mascara qui était un tout petit peu étalé en dessous de ses yeux, et les yeux humides._

_-Elle a pleuré ??_

_-Sûrement. En tout cas, elle n'arborait plus son petit sourire de pimbêche._

_-Bien fait pour elle._

_-Duo, tu es au courant ?_

_-A propos de… ?_

_-Cette directrice Japonais au nom compliqué qui tournait autour de Heero depuis des semaines ?_

_Je hausse les épaules, faisant semblant de ne pas être intéressé. Mais je jubile. Je suis peut être devenu pires qu'elles, niveau « potinphile » (attiré par les potins)._

_-Elle a dû recevoir un râteau de Heero… je ne vois que ça comme excuse pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer comme ça en essayant de le cacher._

_-Hum. Tu les imagines ensemble ?_

_-L'horreur. Je préfèrerais ne jamais connaître celle qu'il a choisit. Je serais trop jalouse. »_

_fin du flashback_

Elle a prit ses clic et ses clac, et est parti le lendemain.

Et moi, j'ai vite retiré le cadre et l'ai planqué chez moi.

Toute cette histoire a fortifié l'idée des secrétaires que Heero avait bel et bien une petite amie depuis longtemps. Elles ont déduit de tout ça que qu'elle avait téléphoné à Heero et que celui-ci lui a avoué qu'il était déjà prit.

Et hop. Crise de larmes dans les chiottes, bagages et adios.

_Echec et mat._

Ciao ciao !

-

J'étais aussi soulagé que les secrétaires, même si maintenant elles étaient persuadées à 200 que Heero sortait avec une femme, et donc ça les rendaient un peu triste. Mais elles étaient vicieusement contentes de ce ne soit pas avec CETTE femme.

Encore ici, quand Heero est rentré, il n'a rien comprit à l'ambiance et pourquoi son amie japonaise l'avait soudainement abandonné et avait changé de numéro de téléphone, refusant tout appel de sa part même dans sa boîte.

Mais comme toutes les autres prétendantes, il l'oublia bien vite.

---

Je me suis nommé moi-même le PBS de l'univers : Plus Beau Salaud.

Parce qu'à l'époque, je croyais que Heero était hétéro, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de l'empêcher d'avoir une compagne.

Si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aurait. Tant pis pour tout le monde. J'attendais que cette passion, ou plutôt cette folie, me passe, mais je pouvais attendre longtemps…

La preuve, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai jamais eu aussi envie de l'avoir en moi, de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Mais maintenant je dis tous les jours ça.

Ca veut dire que je suis accro à lui et que je ne pourrais plus m'en séparer ?

Tant mieux. En plus, comme il est consentant, un jour je demanderai le pax.

---

J'étais content de moi. Diaboliquement content. Et pourtant, ça ne me suffisait jamais.

J'étais amoureux (je le suis toujours, mais j'étais un célibataire amoureux et frustré). Et pire.

La passion, ça se caractérise par une violence, une exclusivité. C'est un désir exacerbé. Je voyais mon univers rétrécit par l'objet de ma passion.

L'objet de ma passion - Heero - même en vitrine avec triple vitrage, même surveillé, n'était jamais assez inabordable, inapprochable, intouchable pour les autres à mes yeux possessifs et jaloux.

Oh combien jaloux, de ne pas pouvoir eux même le toucher.

-

Mais il y a eu ce jour, cet élément perturbateur. Enfin, pas vraiment perturbateur. Même pas du tout. Mais c'est lui qui a mit à Heero la puce à l'oreille.

Un de mes ex. Et je ne choisis pas n'importe qui pour sortir avec. A défaut de trouver quelqu'un de brillant (Heero étant de loin un cerveau et une logique implacable mais ce n'est pas une révélation) je choisis quelqu'un de beau (là encore, le concept de beauté n'est pas à la même échelle que celle de Heero puisqu'il est parfait).

J'étais sortit du grand immeuble par une des portes principales et je le vis sur le trottoir, adossé à un lampadaire et regardant (par chance) par terre au moment où je suis sorti. J'ai eu juste le temps de m'éclipser au pas de course sur le trottoir d'en face, la tête baissée, pour éviter qu'il me remarque.

Je n'aime pas revoir mes ex. Je ne leur dois rien, et j'ai rien à leur expliquer. Si on a rompu, c'est justement parce que, comme un objet ou un vêtement, il est « passé de mode ». Old fashion, périmé, tout ce qu'on veut.

Et par chance, je réussi à lui échapper. Il m'attendait à la sortie, et il ne m'aura pas. En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui.

Et là… est sortit Heero (on fini en même temps, sauf que moi je suis plus rapide pour quitter le boulot).

Comme mon ex (dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom) ne me voyait pas venir, il a interpellé Heero.

-

Aïe.

Aïe.

Aïe.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏE !!!

Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dise quoique ce soit sur ma sexualité !!!

-

Il fallait les surveiller pour voir la réaction de Heero sur une éventuelle révélation de ma personnalité. Alors je suis resté à distance.

De là où j'étais posté, caché derrière une voiture sur le trottoir en face du leur, je pouvais très bien les voir, mais pas les entendre. Mais je regardais les expressions du visage de Heero et ses gestes, que maintenant je pouvais déchiffrer.

Dans un premier temps, Heero avait une main dans sa poche, l'autre qui tenait son attaché-case. Il était décontracté, ses yeux, désintéressé de cet inconnu qui l'a abordé. Il lui répondait sans grand intérêt. Puis il s'est mit à l'écouter plus attentivement, l'autre faisait quelques gestes dont je n'arrivais pas à savoir la signification. Ensuite, tout en discutant avec mon ex, Heero a sortit sa main de sa poche pour regarder l'heure.

Mauvais signe. Ca voulait dire que ça commençait à le barber, dans le sens que la conversation n'était pas soûlante mais énervante.

Puis encore pire. Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

Et après, il regarda rapidement sur le coté. Signe que là, il ne voulait plus entendre la suite parce que l'histoire du mec en face de lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et la conversation dérivait à quelque chose qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

-

Ca, c'était pas bon, pas bon, pas bon du tout.

-

Quand il lui répondait, il haussait la voix. J'entendais qu'il parlait plus fort et d'une façon plus sèche, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Là, il était vraiment ouvertement agacé. La tension montait. Ses oreilles s'échauffaient.

Et puis au bout d'un moment…

Il lui foutu un gros pin dans la gueule, sans prévenir, avec un élan court.

Et quand Heero frappe… ça fait mal. Ca fait très mal.

Je me surpris à crisper mon visage quand son poing s'écrasa sauvagement sur la mâchoire de mon ex, et à compatir un peu pour lui.

Heero a un squelette en acier. Il a un coup droit violent. Il a un poing fatal. La preuve, à l'expression totalement abasourdie et douloureuse de mon ex qui se tenait la mâchoire, je pense bien qu'il le lui a déboîté.

Pour finir, Heero lui dit quelque chose froidement, les yeux légèrement plissés, ce qui devait bien ressembler à une menace, et le quitta là, vraiment excédé.

-

Le lendemain, j'arrivais au bureau le premier comme si de rien n'était, mais redoutant pourtant la réaction du Japonais. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il déboule dans le bureau et qu'il me tabasse aussi. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on se mette à se battre, parce que moi contrairement à mon ex là, quand on me frappe, je me défends. Voire j'attaque à mon tour. Qui que ce soit.

Mais non. Heero est arrivé peinard et n'a pas dit un mot de sa discussion d'hier. Après tout, je n'étais pas sensé être au courant, et il n'a pas fait allusion à quoi que ce soit. Il s'est comporté normalement. Rien n'a changé.

Le surlendemain aussi. Et puis les jours ont suivis.

-

Une semaine plus tard, je soufflais un peu. Et je considérai que l'épisode « affrontement Ex vs Heero » avait été oublié. J'invitai donc Heero chez moi, comme d'habitude, pour faire un rapport ensemble un mardi soir.

Comme d'habitude, on parla des commodités de notre vie, et majoritairement du boulot. Et on s'installa sur mon canapé, moi penché sur mon ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse, et lui enfoncé dans le canap'. Moi fixant l'écran, et lui fixant ma nuque. Moi un peu nerveux, lui entièrement détendu. Moi tapotant les touches du clavier, lui une main sur l'accoudoir et l'autre sur le dossier.

_most important __flashback_

« -Bon, il faudrait parler de la question rapport qualité/prix, même si c'est pas vraiment notre boulot. Ca fait chier, ils sont même pas capable de faire leur job eux même.

-…

-Et puis après je fais un paragraphe sur… eh, tu m'écoutes ?

-Duo… il m'arrive des trucs étranges en ce moment.

Je me crispe.

_On y arrive enfin._

-Du genre… ?

-Du genre, depuis plusieurs mois, voire plus, j'ai l'impression de plaire aux femmes et tout d'un coup elles se détournent de moi sans que je n'ai quelque chose à me reprocher.

Gloups.

_Ah bon ?_

Innocence, innocence.

-Ah.

-Et, je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un là dessous.

-…

-Tu saurais pas, toi ?

-Non. Et je te rappelle que le rapport c'est pour après demain, donc on a intérêt à se magner.

-Duo…

-…

_Quoi… c'est moi ? C'est moi Duo ? C'est à moi qu'il parle ? Vous êtes sûrs ?_

_Sûr sûr sûr ?_

-C'est toi ?

-Mais non.

-Allez…

-…

_Oh my god oh my god._

-C'est toi qui tire les ficelles ?

-Hein ?!

-Est-ce que tu y es pour quelque chose ?

J'émis un rire forcé.

_Mon petit Dieu adoré, si t'existes, prouve le moi maintenant !_

-Non !

-Uso…

Je sentais le sang me monter au visage, le cœur battre fort dans la poitrine, mes mains trembloter. Je faisais de mon mieux pour respirer normalement.

-…

_Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire._

-Ne ? Duo-kun.

_Putain Dieu qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ???!!!_

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je suis passé du stade PBS au stade PBM.

Plus Beau Menteur.

Je le sentis sourire derrière moi.

Je ne tiens pas la route, c'est sûr.

PBMLMC. Plus Beau Menteur Le Moins Convainquant.

-Tu ne vois pas…

PBMLPP. Plus Beau Menteur Le Plus Pitoyable.

Ca baisse vite.

Trop vite.

Des mois et des mois d'acharnement de lutte contre la Femme se réduisent à néant.

-Non, et je me sens vraiment le seul qui taffe, là. Faut te reprendre, vieux.

La belle excuse.

-D'habitude c'est moi qui dit ça.

-Eh ben fais comme d'habitude et bosse avec moi.

-…

Une main qui me prend la natte, sans me tirer en arrière, qui enlève l'élastique et la défait doucement avec des doigts habiles.

Panique, panique.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je te détache tes cheveux.

_Non sans blague. J'avais pas remarqué._

Silence. Rapport qui appelle à l'aide. _« A l'aiiide ! Finissez moi avant après demain ! »_

Je souris à mon tour.

Je me décontracte.

-C'est moi où t'as pas envie de bosser ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu les cheveux détachés.

Mes cheveux qui s'étalent sur mon dos.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche les cheveux.

Des doigts qui sont passés comme un peigne dans ma chevelure un peu ondulée à cause de la perpétuelle natte. Qui me frôlent la peau de la nuque. Qui me caressent du bout des doigts le dos.

-Moi j'aime.

Le ton qui a baissé. Qui est devenu plus tendre. Qui chuchote presque.

-Tu aimes… qu'on te touche les cheveux où me toucher les cheveux ?

Il se rapproche. J'ai tourné la tête.

J'ai enfin ses yeux dans les miens.

J'ai enfin sa main sur ma nuque.

J'ai enfin…

-Les deux.

Gagné.

Il me tourne doucement en face de lui.

Mes mains s'infiltrent dans ses cheveux, comme je viens d'apprendre qu'il aime ça.

Il me taquine le nez avec le sien.

Il s'empare de mes lèvres avec délicatesse.

Il introduit sa langue dans la bouche que je lui offre.

Son autre main me capture la taille…

_Fin__ du MIF_

_Mega Winner : Duo._

J'appris par la suite que c'était lui aussi un salaud, à la différence que, comme il est parfait, il était le PS (Parfait Salaud, et pas partit socialiste).

Parce que s'il recherchait un peu une relation dans la gente féminine, c'était uniquement pour son image qu'avaient de lui les autres. Il était gay, et comptait se taper des amants en cachette, même marié. Donc tromper sa future femme, qu'il n'aura pas épousée par amour, sans culpabilité.

Et j'appris qu'il croyait que j'étais hétéro. Ben oui, parce que sinon il aurait « fait quelque chose beaucoup plus tôt ».

J'appris aussi le résumé de sa conversation avec mon ex, car on s'est tout dit.

Mon ex était venu me trouver parce qu'il voulait se remettre avec moi. Il a demandé à Heero si je n'étais pas déjà sorti. Heero lui avait répondu que oui.

_flashback qui devait ressembler à ça…_

_-Ah merde… j'aurais vraiment aimé lui parler. Vous avez pas son numéro de téléphone ? Il l'a changé et je n'ai pas son nouveau._

_-Je peux faire passer le message si vous voulez._

_-Non, c'est confidentiel._

_-Je suis son collègue, meilleur ami et confident. Il n'y a rien de confidentiel entre nous._

_-Je peux vous faire confiance ?_

_-Hn._

_¤Ex : air un peu gêné¤_

_-Voila… je ne sais pas s'il vous a parlé de moi, mais je m'appelle Thomas et je suis son ex._

_-… ???_

_-Hum. Apparemment il ne vous a pas parlé de moi…_

_¤Ex : se tord les doigts¤_

_¤Heero : enlève sa main de sa poche et regarde sa montre¤_

_-J'aimerais que vous lui disiez que je pense toujours à lui et que… j'aimerais qu'il me laisse une dernière chance._

_-Ca ne sera pas possible._

_-Pardon ?_

_¤Ex : air étonné¤_

_-Duo n'est pas gay._

_¤Ex : sourit en coin¤_

_-Faux. Il l'est._

_¤Heero : fronce les sourcils¤_

_-Il me l'aurait dit._

_-Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander._

_-…_

_¤Heero : __regarde sa montre¤_

_¤Ex : __s'amuse¤_

_-Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Vous ne comptez peut être pas pour lui autant que vous ne le croyiez._

_-Vous n'avez pas à me juger._

_-Ou alors peut être que vous l'aviez en projet mais vous n'aviez pas deviné qu'il aimait les hommes ?_

_-Ta gueule, maintenant._

_-C'est ça… en fait t'es dessus mais t'as pas le cran de lui demander. T'oses pas t'affirmer. Ou alors tu sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas de toi._

_¤Heero : donne un coup de poing magistral¤_

_¤Ex : abasourdit et qui souffre¤_

_-Mais t'es malade !!!!!!!!!!_

_-Si tu l'approches, je te butte pour de bon. »_

_fin du flashback qui a dû ressembler à ça_

Winner : Heero

-

Finalement, quelque part on se vaut. Moi je chasse les femmes qui lui courent dans les pattes, lui il latte les mecs qui tentent de me coller.

On disait de lui qu'il était calculateur. On disait de moi que j'étais brutal.

Les rôles ont été renversés.

Les opposés s'attirent.

-

On s'est mis ensemble. Et comme ça collait _vraiment_ bien, deux ans après, on a emménagé dans un nouvel appartement spacieux et luxueux.

Il a su à propos de tout ce que j'avais fais. Il a su à propos de Hilde, des secrétaires, de Dorothy et de sa Japonaise avec le cadre et la photo montage que je lui ai montré.

On a bien rit. Mais j'ai quand même jeté la photo truquée. Vous comprenez… même si je sais que ça n'est jamais arrivé, voir mon mec emballer mon ancienne meilleure amie…

Moyen moyen…

Il m'a avoué qu'il gardait un œil jaloux et envieux sur moi. Comme moi sur lui.

Il m'a avoué qu'il était désespéré de devoir faire semblant d'aimer les femmes, et de se sentir obligé d'en épouser l'une d'elles.

Je lui ai avoué que j'avais une philosophie tout à fait contraire à la sienne, c'est-à-dire que même si je suis gay et que je bosse dans la firme la plus importante sur Terre, je ne me résoudrais jamais à épouser une nana juste pour me faire bien voir et parce que c'était dans la nature de se marier et de faire des enfants.

Enfin maintenant ce n'est plus la peine puisqu'il a renoncé à faire comme ci telle ou telle femme lui plaisait, et de l'emmener au restaurant.

Je suis son opposé mais on s'entend sur tout, je l'aime et il est fou de moi.

Que demande le peuple ?

---

Il se sépare de mes lèvres et de mon corps pour reprendre une petite boule blanche et lisse, comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées.

Il la coince entre ses deux lèvres et se colle à nouveau à moi, glissant ses mains sur mes joues et mon cou.

Je lui pris la petite boule avec la langue aidée de mes lèvres, lui léchant au passage ses lèvres sucrées, et le bonbon tomba dans ma bouche, sur la langue, et se mit à fondre et à diffuser son goût.

Mmmm… vraiment pas mal finalement ce petit bonbon à la violette. Surtout quand ça vient des lèvres de mon Japonais.

La prochaine fois, j'essayerai au citron.

_I love lemons._

**O****WARI

* * *

**

**Ah la philosophie XD**

**Maintenant je vais mettre des Owari à la fin de mes fics, parce que à chaque fois on a l'impression que mes os vont avoir une suite :D.**

**Review ? ♥**


End file.
